On My Way
by purpledragon6
Summary: Alternate Timeline to Mother's Day. A young Peabody and Ursula are finally settling into their lives and searching for a place to call their own and hopefully raise a family, but complications arise when word comes that the orphanage Peabody was raised in has fallen on hard times, leaving the pair to decide if they should put their plans on hold, or move forward. Human AU.


**From the Studio Who Brought You 'Mother's Day':**

 **A/N: I'm back folks.**

 **P.S: This is a HUMAN AU, but other than Peabody being human the rest is basically the same. This chapter takes place during Peabody's college years.**

 **P.P.S: This would have taken place two year after "Stop and Think" from Mother's Day, so read that chapter before you read this one. This takes place in the alternate timeline for the alternate ending fic, where Ursula and Peabody stay together during college and don't go their separate ways.**

* * *

 **Years ago:**

It was during these hot summer days that Peabody often found himself in the cities' only library, as was in his character to go outside only when the streets were mostly empty. The damp and musty smell of old books and the squeaking of the only working fans was beginning to not only be a comfort to him, but was beginning to feel familiar and welcoming. It was also days like these that he found that being alone wasn't as bad as he often thought it to be, even now when he had friends to share his time with. At least now he was away from his former place of dwelling, and away from the loud bustle of the crowds of busy people that resided in New York City with him. He found himself actually smiling in the near perfect silence of the old structure, the ink on the paper in front of him less than a bother than it usually was when he would read at his former home.

"Hm, home... I still can't call it that." The albino male thought out loud.

A stack of papers that were closest to him, text books which now lay forgotten, and several pens of varying color laid about him, creating a familiar, fortress like barrier between him and the outside world. Formally, hiding had almost seemed childlike in nature, hiding from father time to stay youthful forever, or from a punishment that it to ensure if they misbehave. Now, the fortress was used to keep prying eyes away from a master plan at work, one that had been in the making long since before Peabody had turned 18 and a year then after. Most people claimed the age to be to early for a person to even consider themselves an adult, but to Peabody, his adulthood wouldn't come any later that that.

Soon, he would finally be completely free of the past life that had been in the Hard Rock Orphanage. While he didn't believe in dark magic and curses, he would have been more than happy to jinx the place. Just a simple hex is all, that would bring as much hell to those caregivers as they have brought to him. That was a thought that seemed to buzz around in his head much more these days than they had two years prior, still graced with the foul memories of being abandoned on the doorstep at the age of one and growing up, sometimes sleeping in the park just to avoid staying a night at that place. They were cold and bitter thoughts still, but they were beginning to soften.

"Four more days on this one-." Peabody muttered, circling yet another apartment ad.

So far, he had been at this search for a new living space for a little over a 2 years now. A former deadline of his 18th birthday had come and gone, but a scholarship had granted him stay at the school's campus for the time being. Still, a school was not a permanent dwelling in any sense of the word, so the search was picked back up two years later. Only now, he had another factor to consider before choosing a house.

"Hey, how did I know I would find you here again." A female's voice said from above him, shiny hair entering his line of vision as a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Aren't I always here when I have something important going on?" Hector laughed, "Its about time you showed up, Ursa."

He turned and looked over the cover to see a familiar woman, about two months younger than him, with blonde hair that had more tangles hidden in it than could be seen, and the more interest film over her grey eyes, her pupils swimming around in it as they scanned over him. She was another part of the library now that had grown familiar to Peabody. It was his Ursula Code.

"Have you found anything yet?" The woman asked, taking a seat beside him and taking out her own newspaper listing.

"Actually, I think I've found the perfect place." Peabody replied, shifting the paper over to Ursula gently. "Its a bit more than our budget but it has everything we're looking for-"

"Bullcrap." Ursula sneered playfully, snatching the paper up and reading over it. "Maybe MY budget, but you-"

"I'm only playing, Ursa." He laughed, swatting gently at her shoulder. "But I honestly think this may be the perfect place for us."

"A penthouse?" The uncertainty in the woman's voice outweighed any amount of playfulness. "You may be graduating early, but you have to remember that I still have two years left of school to pay off first."

"Ursa, forget the price for a minute." Peabody groaned, taking the ad back from her.

She had a point, though. While Peabody was graduating early, AND already in work for his impressive skills and genius level IQ, Ursula was still moving along at an average pace. Though, in all fairness, that didn't deter him from offering her the option to move in with him in the first place. It was with the thought in mind that this would cut her college cost by some amount since she wouldn't have to stay in a dorm anymore. There were no conditions to the offer, but Ursula still felt too prideful to NOT pull her weight in the deal, so she insisted on paying for half of where ever they chose to live.

"Other than that, it seems perfect..." Ursula went on, her eyes suddenly focusing on the article behind the add. "Hey, have you heard about Hard Rock Orphanage?"

"If you must know, then yes, I have." Peabody stated suddenly, flipping the paper over and laying his pen across the name to hide it from view. "I am not sure why that would concern us any."

"They're in pretty hard times right now. I just thought you'd try to help out your-" The albino's glare stopped her.

"I will never look back at that place again." He stated firmly. "And I suggest you do the same."

He sighed, knowing he probably upset her a little. He could tell just by the way she suddenly sat with her legs folded, one of her hands clasped loosely over her knees- a pose that she knew had put him off from her back when they first met. The air in the library suddenly turned cold, despite still holding its familiar feeling. She no longer held a look of self-respect, but rather a look of disapproval towards him. It filled him with such an annoyance that he just wanted to hide behind his paper, but knowing her the way he did now, he took a deep breath and decided to simply move the conversation along.

"Its the one place I will never miss-" He said honestly, smiling a bit kindly at her. "Especially since I'll be taking up residence with you soon, Ursua."

"Ursula Code. Its Ursa if you're a friend." She teased, poking his sides suddenly.

"Wouldn't a boyfriend still be considered a friend?" Peabody asked, honestly curious.

She looked like she was about to reply with something witty, something that would surely cause an uproar of laughter between the two, but then paused just as the librarian pushed her old cart past the new. While she usually paid the couple very little mind, as they were the only ones who ever came in on day's like this, she would still surely snap at them for being to loud in the quiet place.

"Project?" She asked, studying the pair closely. "Or did you two graduate already?"

"A project, yes, but not for college." Ursula said, a bright smile appearing on her face. "Hector is graduating early and we're looking for a place."

The librarian's face was suddenly shining like the summer sun, as pride beamed off of her brightly.

"I always knew you'd do great things, Hector." The librarian said, shaking her head and halting her cart. "I remember you coming in here as a kid- always whining about the Hard Rock Orphanage and hiding behind your books-"

Hector sighed heavily, detesting the constant bringing up of his former living space when all he wanted to do was make his plans with Ursula official and move on with his life. He knew that the two didn't know the extent of horrors that was in Hard Rock, and he didn't want to tell them. Still, he felt that he wouldn't be getting out of this conversation anytime soon.

"They've fallen on really hard times- May even close soon." The librarian went on.

"Good for them, let them close." Hector Peabody said, flipping the paper over quickly and circling the add. "If you'll excuse us, we have an apartment down the street to go look at-"

"Hold up- Maybe we should go down to Hardrock and-" Ursula was cut off by a rather violent wave of a snow white hand.

"Out of the question!" Hector groaned loudly, standing up so quickly that his chair nearly flipped back.

"A lot of kids are going to be out of a home, maybe they've changed in the last two years and are WORTH saving." Ursula tried, standing up and taking his hand suddenly. "We still have four days left to put on an offer on the penthouse if we do decide to get it- We have a bit of time to spare."

Without waiting for a response, she turned the paper over to the Hard Rock article and watched him with curious eyes as he scanned over it carefully. As stated several times, Hard Rock had fallen onto hard times in the recent years, and several staff members had lost their jobs over 'malpractice' cases. It was no one's surprise. Still, many outsiders still showed their concern, and donations were being collected to help the home.

"Thank you for showing me this." He said plainly, tossing the paper hard on the table, frowning a little. "We'll see you on Monday, ma'am."

"What kinda reaction is-"

"Now if you excuse me, we have some things I have to attend to." Peabody cut the librarian off, suddenly grasping Ursula's wrist and tugging gently at her. "Lets go, Ursula... We have a home to look at."

Not his most convincing statement, not even close, but as always, it was enough to lodge Ursula from her seat and follow quickly behind him. He turned to the librarian one last time and smiled, though on the inside, he didn't know what expression to make.

"So, we're going to check out that penthouse." Ursula guessed once they were on the sidewalk, frowning a bit.

A tense silence fell between the pair, as Peabody started walking down the opposite side of the rode to where the penthouse. Peabody had his head bowed, hiding any expression he had on his face from view. Ursula rose an eyebrow and began to follow him anyhow just to see where he was going with this. Finally, he spoke up. Sorta, though the first half of his response was just a grunt and a gentle sigh.

"No..." Peabody sighed. "We're going to visit Hard Rock."


End file.
